Ch. 306 - The English Way
Ch. 305 - Startling Discoveries Ch. 307 - Underwater Excavations CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Extreme Measures Travel to River Ferry Time Loop Match 12 details in River Ferry Time Loop 2. Art of Deduction Place 4 Aztec Throne in the Garden 3. New Partner in Crime Return to La Brea Tailor Shop Find 12 hidden objects in La Brea Tailor Shop 4. Two Steps Back Travel to A Detective by Gaslight Find 12 hidden objects in A Detective by Gaslight 5. Around the World Have 3 Globe of Mysteries in the Garden Upgrade 1 World’s Greatest Detective to Level 2 6. A Favor Travel to Italian Breakfast Paradox Find 6 differences in Italian Breakfast Paradox 7. Emergency Return to Espanola Island Booby Colony Find 12 hidden objects in Espanola Island Booby Colony 8. The Big Heist Travel to Uncovering the Mysteries Find 12 hidden objects in Uncovering the Mysteries 9. Suspicious Coordinates Travel to Detective Office Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Detective Office Time Warp 10. Whole World in a Sight Upgrade 1 Globe of Mysteries to Level 2 Upgrade 1 World’s Greatest Detective to Level 3 11. Old English Charm Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 306 scenes Have 1 Victorian Overpass in the Garden 12. Complete the Detective's Equipment Collection Collect the A Detective’s Desk and place it in your Garden. 13. Water Under the Bridge Upgrade 1 Victorian Overpass to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Globe of Mysteries to Level 3 14. Over and Out Upgrade 1 Victorian Overpass to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Victorian Overpass to Level 5 15. Build the Scotland Yard Complete the Scotland Yard Wonder 16. Metropolitan Police Headquarters Upgrade the Scotland Yard to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star River Ferry Time Loop Earn 2 stars in River Ferry Time Loop! 3 Star A Detective by Gaslight Earn 3 stars in A Detective by Gaslight! 3 Star Uncovering the Mysteries Earn 3 stars in Uncovering the Mysteries! 3 Star Detective Office Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Detective Office Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 306 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 306 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 306 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Extreme Measures Ch.306/S.1 - River Ferry Time Loop Hey there! I'm glad I bumped into you. I need help with a Time Loop. I haven't had a solid lead on Raymond's case since last week. I've rechecked all the case files. Twice! I even did a sweep of Richard's quarters. Not a trace of anything suggestive. That man knows how to cover his tracks. We need evidence. Anything that gives us some indication of wrongdoing! This is going to sound incredibly stupid, but I'm going to break into Raymond's quarters. Oh, did I say break-in? I meant *investigate*. Time Loops are nasty. But at least it's not a Paradox. So there's that. Quest:New Partner in Crime Ch.150/S.4 - La Brea Tailor Shop Agent! Why don't you join me? I will need you for this one. Eleanor! Care to tell me about this *secret meeting* you're called us for? You could have just sent me a text, you know. Now is not the time for joking around, Enrique. We have grave matters that need attention. I need your help, it's regardeing Richard and Raymond. There's something off about the recent events. I've know n them for a very long time. Those two never saw eye to eye. But this... this was too amicable. This is going to be bittersweet, but I share the same concern. *Shared&, actually. I was planning on investigating Raymond's quarters. Something tells me I'll finally find my lead there. His quarters? That's incredibly risky, and not to mention downright dangerous. I have something better in mind. Wait for my signal, Agent. I can't have Enrique endangering his, or anyone else's life. Quest:Two Steps Back Ch.306/S.2 - A Detective by Gaslight We're having another rendezvous Eleanor wants us to meet up in London. Good, you're both here. I assume you made sure you were not followed? Our trackers have been disabled, so we're sure. What're we doing here, Eleanor? I've arranged for a meeting with a friend. He's a well-known detective in his time. He should be waiting for us as we speak. A detective? I'm a little skeptical about how helpful that will be. Let's just have a little chat first, shall we? You detective *friend* was Sherlock Holmes! How could you miss out that crucial detail? Some surprises are worth discovering in person, Enrique. Now given that we have next to nothing on Raymond... ...our detective friend suggests that the next best step would be to retrace Raymond's movements. Now, how do we go about it? Hmm... maybe if we somehow got access to his logs on his personal Time Machine. Yes! The Time Signature Logs! It'll let us know exactly where he was and when! Enrique, you know what to do. Just be careful. I was not expecting that. Eleanor was *good friends* with THE Sherlock Holmes? Wow! Quest:A Favor Ch.306/S.3 - Italian Breakfast Paradox Could you do your old pal a favor? I really need to get this Paradox dealt with. I don't even know why it was assigned to me. I'm sorry to have pulled you in, but Tessa and I are on the verge of a breakthrough. After she got possession of the files on the Hourglass Syndicate, our work on the ChronoBot reconstruction has doubled its pace! However, there is still some encrypted files left the be deciphered. I feel uncovering it will open new doors to understanding the kind of tech that went into tin man. I see you haven't lost your knack in dealing with Paradoxes. I am hoping that with Tessa's help, we'll be able to get to the botton of tin man's origins. Thanks a lot! I'll be heading back to the lab now. Quest:Emergency Ch.147/S.2 - Espanola Island Booby Colony Tin man's been sighted! Where's Quincy? This is an emergency! I got here as soon as I could, what's the emergency? It's ChronoBot. He has made an appearance at the Galapagos. I say we go deal with it ourselves instead of waiting for someone to be dispatched. I am the resident ChronoBot terminator after all! There it is! It's faster than ever! Something's different, it's not trying to distort the timeline or anything. What's happening? Watch out, it has spotted us! We're on a Blitzen Time Maching, there's no way to defend ourselves! If I could just... Darn! We're hit! The ship's going down! Hope you've packed your swimming trucks. Because we're about to have a water landing! Quest:The Big Heist Ch.306/S.4 - Uncovering the Mysteries It's time for the big heist! Wear your sneaky shoes. You'll be my scout! I'll search the hangar for Raymond's Time Machine. It must be parked with the other Senior Council member ships. Let's hope I pick the right machine! I've got it! He had his signature on the Time Machine. Who does that? There was also a picture of a little girl on the dash. Wait, I think I hear someone coming. We have the logs. Let's get out of here! Phew! That was exciting! Borgsworth would have had a blast! Too bad he missed out. Quest:Suspicious Coordinates Ch.306/S.5 - Detective Office Time Warp Agent, did you find what we need? We actually have a chance of making progress here. Eleanor, we have the logs. I'm guessing I'll have to check his log entries. Correct, check every entry made by his Time Machine for the last 6 months. 6 months?! Don't you think it's a little too much? We need to figure out what his movement patterns are and check if he has deviated from them for any reason. Knowing my luck, it'll be anything but easy. I'll be on it right away. Things are looking up! Let's just hope Enrique doesn't take too long to find an irregularity.